Because of you
by Pinku-koneko
Summary: This is Harry's way of letting go of his anguish over the one he loves.


Pinku: Hi all! It's me again! Say Hi copy Legolas 

Copy Legolas: Yo! (with a wave)

Pinku: I have been working my bum off so CL and I though that it was about time for us to write another fanfic!

Copy Legolas: True. (fans out his hand like a moving vehicle)

Pinku: (looking at him funny) Well, we are writing another tribute to the Harry/Hermione ship.

Copy Legolas: Nice. (waves his hands like a flag over his head)

Pinku: (turns and gives him her full attention) What is wrong with you?

Copy Legolas: Nothing.

Pinku: (narrows her eyes at him) With out further ado, I give you my new baby. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that they belong to me but then that would be lying. This is just my little homage to St.Valentines Day.

Note: song by Celine Dion

**Because of you**.

The common room was so quiet, everyone was either studding or in the great hall eating dinner. As I sit here once again at the piano, a Muggle parent had donated to our house, the only thing I want more than anything is to play for you. I would play every great love song ever written that would let you know my feelings for you. You would sit there with your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, looking into my very soul as I bare it all to you. My darling you. If only you know how deep my love ran for you. How it takes me over like a great big tidal wave, drowning me every time you smile. As I now play the tone for "The reason", my mind wonders on about how much I love you. You are my heart, my body and my very soul.

I figured it out.  
I was high and low,  
And everything in between.  
I was wicked and wild,  
But baby you know what mean.  
Tell there was you, yeah you.

**HEART**

The first moment I saw you enter the ball; my heart screamed into my ear 'That's her, the one that you dream about every night!' For the first time, I looked at you and saw everything that I always wanted. From that moment on, my heart would betray me by leaping almost out of my chest by the mere mention of your name. That smile that you throw my way every time you see me, as if I am the only one that you were meant to smile at, always melts me like ice on a hot summer's night. My heart, the very thing that keeps me alive is the precise thing that would kill me. For the very though of you loving another makes my heart ache like it is being scratch out and stabbed a hundred times over. If only I could rip it out. If only I could live without it, then I would have no need for you. I would have no need for my amour.

Something went wrong.  
I made a deal with the devil,  
For an empty I.O.U.  
Bin to hell and back,  
But an angel was looking through.  
It was you, yeah you.  
It's all because of you.

You are the reason.  
You are the reason I wake up everyday,  
And sleep through the night.  
You are the reason, the reason.  
In the middle of the night,  
I'm going down cause I adore You I want to floor you.

**BODY**

You are so beautiful! I still can't believe my blindness to have not seen how wonderful you are. Whenever I take the chance to glance at you, you always look so soft. My arms ache to hold you. Just to know that you are in the same room as I make my body tremble. I find myself with a strong desire to touch your hair. The smell of your hair always drives me wild. I sometimes wonder how can one long for something that one never had. But I held you once, just once for one blissful moment in second year. I did not know how lucky I was back then. I adore everything about you. The way you walk, the way you frown when you are in deep thought, the way you make everything look so easy, your strong passion for life and all living things! Oh how could I not love you? I am no super hero, I am only human, and so I long for you like any human would. But I would never act on it, because I am a gentleman. Ha! A gentleman, more like a coward. I sometimes observe you walking around, going about your business unaware of my anguish. Oh how I wish that I was if only a shoe that you may walk upon, a belt around your waist or even a hair clip in your hair, anything just to be close to you. You have no idea the effect you have on me. We were friends from first year, and you have always been by my side and I had never wanted to be closer to you like I do now. I am like putty in your hands. You don't even see that when you call my name, I always come running. For it is no longer my will but your will. I am a slave for you. I will always be your slave.

I've given it up.  
No more running around,  
Spinning my wheels.  
You came out of my dreams,  
And you made it real.  
I know what I feel, it's you.  
It's all because of you.

You are the reason.  
You are the reason I wake up everyday,  
And sleep through the night.  
You are the reason, the reason.  
In the middle of the night,  
I'm going down cause I want to.  
I want to touch you.

**SOUL**

What is a soul? The Webster dictionary has it as, 'The spiritual part of a person, the vital part that is...' You see, you are in fact my soul. You are my essence. You are everything that makes me whole. If you were lost, I would find you because I need you to live. When you are sad, I am devastated. When you are happy, I am ecstatic. When someone makes you cry I want to rip him or her apart if only you would give the word. You control me and you don't even know it. You are my strength. My life would not have been worth living if it weren't for a wonderful person like you. You would never let me give up, never let me fall. I could never thank you enough for your friendship. Every step you take I am right there just as you are always there for me. I see you for who you are and you see me as more than just the-boy-who-lived!

As I sit here at the piano, so many thoughts of you flood my memory. Playing the last verse of the song, I can't help but sing to myself.

Mione, you are the reason.  
You are the reason I wake up every day Sleep through the night.  
Mione, you are the reason.  
The reason...

I can't finish because tears choke me and I have to stop. As I collapse on the keys, I feel as if I am drowning. Drowning in my own tears. How could something be so close yet so far?

'She could never love me!' I said out loud as the tears ran down my nose. 'We are just friends!' She would never see me as anything else.' I whispered as I closed my eyes and tried not to feel my heart breaking in two.

Suddenly, I felt something lighter than a touch and softer than a feather as it brushed across my back. Then I smelled the aroma of her. Her! I must off been so overwhelmed with my own feelings of despair until I did not hear her come in. I turned around to face her, to look into her eyes. If only to see if she heard what I had just said. If only to see if she hates me now. But she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. They were full of understanding and knowing. She touched my face and wiped away my tears and then she kissed me! She kissed me with such passion until I could no longer feel my legs. When we parted, I could see that there were tears in her eyes also. I just could not help myself. This time I did not protest what my body did. I sat her on my lap and kissed her lips again. I ran my hands through her hair and as she moaned she tangled her fingers through mine. I was in heaven! We parted once more and she traced my lips with her fingertips. She looked at me as if she could see right into my soul. That's when I saw it. I saw that she loved me too. How could I have been so utterly blind? All this time she was just waiting for me. She pulled me closer, so close that our noses touched and whispered, "What took you so long?"

**THE END**

* * *

Pinku: Well I hope you liked it, becauseI loved writing. 

Copy Legolas: Cool! (and does a little dance)

Pinku: (screams and dives at Copy Legolas) Just cut it OUT!


End file.
